This invention relates to a magnet stirring apparatus comprising a base which serves for supporting a vessel containing the liquid to be stirred and a magnetic stirring bar and which contains an electromagnet the poles of which that are located opposite to each other in a plurality of pairs are disposed on the upper side or on the front side of said base, and the exciting windings of which are feedable with current for producing a magnetic field of variable magnitude prevailing at the individual poles.
Such an apparatus is known from German Offenlegungsschrift (German Published Application with documents laid open to public inspection) No. 27 09 365 and, as an electromagnet arrangement, it comprises coils which are opposite to each other in pairs and the magnetic fields of which that are induced by a.c. supply to the coils are, in cooperation, causing the rotation of the stirring bar.